The cure for successful its marriage
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! The life of Melanie & Freddie Benson is quite satisfactory: successful careers, very good salaries and great friends. Only, their intimate life is not as wonderful as that, but everything changes during a stay in Italy with his best friends Sam & Carly. Smut/Orgy, you are warned.
1. Holidays in Italy with Sam & Carly

**A/N: As you can see, my stories are pretty simple as all the others, I do not try to make things too complicated. Here's a little something with Sam, Melanie, Carly & Freddie, a mix of different pairings with these four characters.**

 **For all those who will be surprised at the choice of Melanie/Freddie, this is honestly the most obvious choice (if he knows her existence) if he had to choose between Carly, Sam and Melanie. Warning, my favorite pairing will always remain Sam/Freddie but some change is good. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Holidays in Italy with Sam & Carly**

 **Orlando, Florida (FL)  
** **Benson's villa, years 2025**

It's almost seven years since Fredward "Freddie" Benson was married to Melanie Benson, their story was quite complicated from their first meeting. He confused her for her twin sister, Samantha "Sam" Puckett, because he thought she was making him a new joke with their best friend, Carly Shay. He did not yet believe in her existence.

It was during their first date ( _the one he thought was with Sam_ ) that Freddie had doubts, she kissed him and it was something Sam would never do again ( _at least, until the lock-in_ ). Freddie really believed in her existence years later, so iCarly finished, when he began his university studies in Los Angeles and he renewed his friendship with Sam. It was the time when Sam had invited him to her apartment she shares with Cat Valentine, Freddie had come inside ( _Sam had given him a double of the keys_ ) and it was not his astonishment to find Sam Puckett with her double take a sunbathing.

It was not difficult to know who was who: the " _mythical Melanie_ " was the one who wore a tankini hiding all her shapes and who had screamed when she had seen him, before going inside to slap him and hide herself in the bedroom. Sam was the one who was topless, showing her big boobs without embarrassment that Freddie saw her like that, and with a string so tiny that he could perfectly see the shape of her vulva so the 'garment' mold her crotch ( _he could clearly see her vaginal lips through the fabric_ ). She laughed when her sister slapped him and got up to greet him by putting her hand on his swollen sex ( _hard to resist its hormones when seeing a girl almost naked_ ) to tease him. It was something that Sam often does when she's with Freddie, since she knows he's very attracted to her body, she does a lot of things to excite him, it's a lot more fun than hitting him.

Finally, after a good hour of excuses and a long discussion, Freddie was finally able to get acquainted with Melanie Puckett. She had just finished settling in town to study in Caltech, where he was studying, and their relationship grew to see each other every day: in classes, in a cafe, then on weekends and for dates. After two years in happy love, he proposed her to marry him when they were in Las Vegas for the Spring Break. Then came the memorable wedding where their mother met for the first time, and certainly for the latter. He is also happy that it has not destroyed his friendships with his first two loves/best friends, they always remain in good relation.

Sam had decided to create her own webshow, initially as a tribute to her iCarly starweb past, she had decided to do it for fun. As her first shows became popular, she decided to continue and she is now very popular ( _her new sex body is also for something_ ) with her 36 million subscribers today, which gives her a nice remuneration with publicity.

Carly had spent two years in Italy with her father before returning home. She has now become physiotherapist and she has opened a office in Seattle for the first few months, she has finally joined a man. She had divorced after a marriage without flavor and Carly moved some time with her best friend to LA. She eventually opened a new office at the city of angels and lives in a roommate with Sam. She sometimes participates in Sam's webshow, and they often talk about opening a new iCarly.

Today, they are in their thirties and have a great life. Freddie has a good job at the John F. Kennedy Space Center with an excellent salary while Melanie works in the municipality of the city, they have excellent positions and their career is all traced.

However, there are some dark clouds in their marriage: their sexual life. It is quite ordinary, even monotonous because she refuses a lot of things ( _blowjob, sodomy, cunni, etc ..._ ) despite his caresses and kisses to relax her. Regardless of the marriage counselors to help them, Melanie was stuck about sex, they have very little sexual intercourse and that is a minus. As much as he loves his wife, he has a very big libido and he often has to end up alone with his hands.

It was worse when Sam went home ( _luckily she did not know about his sex life_ ). His sister-in-law was doing a lot to excite him like walk herself with ultra-short outfits, he sometimes spied on her when she masturbated in the guest room or when she tanned almost naked in the garden.

This summer, they agreed to meet with Sam Puckett and Carly Shay at his mother-in-law, who managed to win the lotto jackpot (a few hundred million, nothing modest), and Pam Puckett now has a superb house with ground and pool in Italy.

He would never have guessed these vacation at his mother-in-law would have a pleasant surprise for him, his wife, and their sex life.

* * *

 **Italy, summer 2025**

At the beginning of August, they finally arrived under a sun of lead along the littoral of " _the Gallura_ ", the nearest town being at kilometers. It is the first evening of the reunion with the mother-in-law, the sister-in-law and the best friend, margaritas and sangria already flowing.

They finally go at table for dinner and the drinks continue. Pam went to bed after tippling well, followed by his Melanie always ready for a long sleep. Being relaxed and not so tired as that despite the journey, Freddie stays in the living room with Sam and Carly, they sit on the couch and him on the chair in front.

Given the heat, he remained shirtless in shorts and they remained in a swimsuit. He has always loved Sam's boobs, bigger than his wife's, those of Melanie are 85C, while her twin sister is now 90D or 95E. More totally twin now, he doubts that Sam will let surgeons tamper with her body so the only possible solution is that all the food that she devours is found in her chest ... that's it or lady nature is very generous with the pranksters. When in Carly, she has a small 80B but now has a very athletic body: a fine waist, curved legs to wish and especially, a small ass firm and delicious to see.

They talk about the future and between 2 sips, they invite him on the couch to join them, which he does with pleasure. Barely seated between the two, they clink and as «by chance», Sam's hand rests on his thigh, they tell themselves stupidities of their past in iCarly and quickly, they deviate on sex.

At his surprise, they tell him that they are bisexual and that they are more than best friends. Freddie would never have guessed it, although he had many fantasies about them, either in trio with his wife or him, and many other girls they met in their lives.

"Okay, so I challenge you to kiss each other!" Freddie tells them with a sly look, he remains intrigued and puzzled at their revelation.

Carly & Sam kneel face to face on top of him, and they kiss each other fiercely, he is with two girls who kiss greedily a few inches from his face, they do not let go of their mouth, their tongues blend happily. Freddie remains stoic, although fascinated by the scene which, moreover, does not take long to inflate the bump of his bermuda, especially since it had been nearly a month that he had his last sexual intercourse with his wife.

Sam and Carly continue to kiss, Sam places her right hand on his shoulder to support, and her boob came to stick on his mouth. Unable to resist, Freddie is excited like a bull in his bermuda, he softly laps this breast.

Sam does not say anything and as if to encourage him, her hand is now on his neck and she pulls him against her big breast, he delicately releases this one from swimsuit top and he now sucks ( _without embarrassment_ ) her stiff nipple. He then tightens the other breast with his left hand, his right hand goes along the leg of Carly to go up to her ass very firm, he squeezes in his hand her buttock, he feels very quickly two hands caress his stiff stick of flesh, still clasped in his bermuda, they fight to grab him and masturbate him.

Outside of him and taken by excitement, Freddie decides to unbutton and lower this fabric that hinders their frolics, they stopped their fiery kiss to appreciate the scene and discover his cock stiff and hard like rock. At this point, Carly smiled wonderingly as Sam licked her lips.

"Hmmmm, what a beautiful cock, Fredhottie!" Sam said while watching him in the eyes, as she stroked his balls at the same time "my sister always told me that your cock was too big for her but I did not believe her. I admit that this idiot did not lie, and say that she does nothing to you, right?"  
"How, how you ..." Freddie stood speechless, his wife confessed to her.  
"Yes, I know it, she is more afraid than anything else" his sister-in-law continues as she caresses the length of his sex from below, tracing with her fingers the urethra under the body of the penis until the base of his big balls "but me, I'm not afraid at all and it's been a long time since I've had such a dick for me. Finally, for us, is not it Cupcake?"  
"Yes my darling, do not worry Freddie, we'll take care of your penis tonight" the only brown woman answered Sam, as she caresses the purplish veins very visible to the glans, she grabs it in her little hand before releasing it to continue her caresses until his pubis.

Sam kissed him full mouth and Carly begins to masturbate him with force and very quickly, she puts his cock in mouth to suck him like a hungry. He grabs the big tits of his sister-in-law in full hand, happy to finally feel these beautiful breasts.

Carly grabs his right hand to place it against her already soaked pussy, and without hesitating, spreads the fabric to caress her slit and put her one, then two fingers, she groans. Sam asks him to put his hand to her pussy, Sam's pussy was even more soaked with vaginal lips longer and more pulpy than Carly, a beautiful big pussy.

Freddie is now with two pussies at his fingertips, Sam giving him breasts and Carly sucking him like a whore. Too excited and too long frustrated, he was soon to enjoy. Freddie warns them that he is on the verge of the explosion, Sam then throws herself on his cock to taste his large member, 23 cm in circumference by 8 cm in diameter. It was Wendy Brooks who had measured him once, more for gossip as she keeps to keep her reputation as a gossip girl. He had a short relationship with their redhead friend a few weeks after the end of iCarly, he felt alone without his girls and Wendy is very « _ **convincing**_ » to get what she wants. Sam sucks as well as Carly, but she is clearly hungrier, the blonde went up to the guard at a frantic pace and Carly leaves his dick to lick his balls with the tip of her tongue.

"Stand up, I'll cum" Freddie said but she continued "I'll cum in your mouth if you do not go out."

She continues, Carly looks at him and Sam stops the blowjob while keeping him in her mouth.

"Honey, she wants your cum!" Carly informs him before their friend continues her back-and-forth in her mouth.

Barely said, he gives up and Sam swallowed two large jets of sperm without flinching, then two new ones. His sister-in-law perfectly regulates her breathing on swallowing, again a big jet, she gets up with a smile with a drop on the side of her lips.

"Yum, it's tasty your sperm, slightly salty like a little taste of pistachio" Sam says as she recovers from her finger the drop and puts it in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Carly resumes her blowjob to clean his big dick of the last drops. His hands were full of their wet, he tasted each with delight, a big smile on his lips.

"Thank you girls, that's what I call a successful evening ..." Freddie says and they laugh.  
"We will do much better in the next few days, what do you say?" Sam smiles at him, licking her lips naughtyly.  
"Oh yes, much better" Carly winked at him.  
"Okay, no problem for me but your sister will kill me if she catches us!" he said a little worried about the future of his couple.  
"We'll have many opportunities" Sam adds, as she sighs "hmm, if I knew what you have between your legs, I would have married you well before my prudish sister!"  
"Oh no, he was my boyfriend before he was yours, I would never have let him go if I had known before" Carly exclaims indignantly.  
"Pff, please my darling, Candyboy is a big fan of boobs. At this level, you will never beat me, bitch" Sam declares mockingly.

She pulls her other boob out of her swimsuit top, and she crosses her arms under her wide chest to expose them victoriously to her best friend/girlfriend.

"Grr, you look more like a big cow! Frankly, you just have to buy the ears, the tail, the bell around the neck and the costume and there will be no difference with you and a cow" Carly answers jealous as she slaps one of her breasts.

This action makes the shock resonate on Sam's second boob, who wiggles/dances with its sister in a beautiful way that Freddie is fascinated by these movements. The blonde smiles as Carly's attack fascinates their man, and the brunette moans with annoyance.

"Sorry Honey, mama wins again" his sister-in-law chuckles before her eyes glow with a malicious gleam "but your actions have consequences!"

Sam grabs her big breasts in full hands and pushes them against Carly's face, the brunette struggles but the blonde continues to " _choke_ " her gently for a few seconds before grabbing her by the neck and kissing her greedily.

Still half-soft, they break their kiss before giving him a last small suction to his cock and they go to bed. Freddie stayed there for five minutes, naked to think what will follow the holidays. He would like his wife Melanie to be like her best friends.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Melanie Benson as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Sam Puckett as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Carly Shay as Miranda Cosgrove**


	2. They start again

**A/N: This is the sequel, you may think it's wrong what the trio does (and you will not be wrong) but wait until the third chapter to judge. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - They start again**

 **The next day,**

Everything went smoothly on this beautiful day, although his best friends by the pool whispered and often looked to their best married friend and sometimes, they passed their tongue on their lips insistently, but nothing more than this play of glance and of allusion.

On the other hand, for the day after, Melanie and Pam wanted to go into town shopping, and if possible go to the hairdresser. Clearly, his wife warned him that they would not see each other for the day because she wanted to spend time with her mother, whom she had not seen for 8 months.

"Do not worry, Melly, we'll take care of him with Carly" Sam said her with a smile, putting his arm on her hip.  
"Yes, I know, you always told me you liked my Freddie" Melanie smiled back at her, not knowing anything about the events of two days ago.

That night, Freddie tried to convince Melanie to make love ... without success. According to her, they could hear them. Frustrated, he decided to wait until the next day.

His wife and mother-in-law got up early ... or rather, Melanie had to rock her mother's bed to wake her up, which was followed by a piercing scream from Pam who woke up all the other occupants of her house. They went off for the city, Freddie went off to do some laps in the pool, being alone and wanting to provoke the girls when they woke up, he decided to swim naked. After a few loads, he sets himself on a deckchair ( _ **always naked**_ ), taking advantage that the heat is not too strong. Without realizing it, he fell asleep.

In his sleep, Freddie begins to feel something. He perceives sounds, he dreamed? He opens one eye, shapes move under him, his skin pulls somewhere but it's nice, Freddie resumes ' _life_ ' and then opens his eyes.

"Hi lovely stallion, you allow that we played with your beautiful masculinity during your morning siesta" Sam & Carly say while laughing.

He smiled seeing that they were all equally naked, kneeling, sucking him and masturbating his cock alternately.

"Today, you risk going to bed early, we'll empty you like never before" Sam informs him with a wink.

While stared at him, his sister-in-law positions these two beautiful big breasts between his cock and begins a splendid titjob, while Carly approaches and kisses him impetuously. Freddie plays nicely with her nipples and Sam licks his glans with each outing between her breasts. Carly gets up, turns herself and spans him by offering her pussy already wet.

Freddie starts to assault this beautiful pussy rather narrow with his tongue, she rubs herself literally against his mouth. The brunette moans, her cum runs slowly in his mouth, his tongue walks between her pussy and ass, with each lap on her little pink hole. He feels that she shudders, he continues to lick and puts a finger in her anus, she groans more beautiful.

"You like it, Carly?" he asks between two licking.  
"Oh yesss, I love it! Continue!" Carly gasps of pleasure.

Sam releases her big breasts and sucks his big rod of pink flesh like a pro, as if she was a pornstar in an old life. The busty blonde licks his balls and sucks his cock, he feels her saliva flow. He puts a second finger into Carly's hole, which begins to impale herself gently on him.

"Hannnn yes, I like to make a sodo, hannn" the brunette groans louder than before.  
"So come on my cock! Melanie never wants to do that, I've been craving for so long!" the married man declares with impatience.

Carly does not pray, she goes down her body to his cock. She takes it in her hand and places it in front of her hole, allowing herself to slide gently over it. Sam takes advantage of her position to lick her pussy and also goes down on his balls, Carly moans every inch. Here she is at the end, she breathes strong and regains strength, the brunette leans on his thighs and swings her ass against his cock four-five times very strong and thoroughly.

"Hhaaaa, it's fat. Haaaaa fuck, yesss" Carly enjoys it.

Sam joins him and offers her big breasts in feeding. Freddie eats them and squeezes them, while Carly continues her back-and-forth on his dick, she screams every time.

"Go dear, you who love to be sodomise, you must be in the angels with his thick meat" Sam encourages her.  
"Yess Yesssss! Haaaa, I love his dick! Haaaa, I will not be able to do without it, haaaa" Carly gasped louder.

He fingers her pussy with three fingers, she groans softly.

"Here! You fuck her, then it'll be my turn! Go ahead! Fuck my Carly well, she loves your cock my darling, and I love your big cock too!" Sam exclaimed passionately.

Sam kisses him again in the back of glottis, he feels that he will soon ejaculate. Carly accelerates the rhythm of her ass sliding on his cock, she stops at the first jet and sticks his dick to the end, she cum again by the ass, Freddie unloads all inside of her anus.

Exhausted, Carly lies down on him. He comes to caress her small breasts, his cock comes out from her ass and sperm runs on his cock. Sam leaves between his legs to not lose a drop of his juice and she does not forget to lick around the asshole of Carly. Sam also takes the opportunity to lick her pussy, Freddie has a new erection, Sam's licks wiggle his dick.

"Hey, I think you're not satiated yet. You my Sweet Lips, you did not fuck my sister, right?" Sam said after taking him out of her mouth, she raises his balls and she has a nice view on his little hole as his legs are raised and spread since his fuck with Carly "do not worry Fredbaby, mama will take care of you."

Before he could understand what she meant by that, Freddie feels the breath of his sister-in-law on his anus and he must say that it tickles. But suddenly, he feels her tongue creep around his ass before pushing inside his anus.

"SAM! But what ..." he starts the movement to close his legs but she holds him with her legendary strength through her hands.  
"Sorry Momma's Boy, but this is mama's cute sin. I love licking and smelling strong smells of males in rut" Sam informs him by breathing deeply the strong odor of his crotch since his fuck with Carly.  
"But it's dirty, I mean ..." he stammered, as he had just fucked Carly's asshole.  
"Please, even here you are clean" the blonde mocks as she slips a finger, then two to try to widen him a little "we all have our dirty little secret: big boobs for our Noob, sodomy for our Carlotta, abstinence and frustrated her husband for your prudish wife. And me, I love hardcore sex!"

After this statement, Sam lowered her head and began to lick his ass by masturbating him at the same time, he must admit that this practice began to please him. Freddie continues to caress Carly's very sensitive breasts, the brunette regains her mind and places herself so that he can kiss her, one of his hands goes down on her soaked pussy. He easily inserts two fingers, the two browns do not let go of the mouth of the other, their tongues intermingling in their mouth alternately.

Sam starts to stuff her pussy with his big rod still stiff. Finally! He feels this pussy! She is much wider than Melanie's, she takes his width very easily. Sam slides very quickly on him like a crazy hungry dick, she groans loudly shouting his name. After a few minutes of back-and-forth, he is unleashed and feels a remnant of sperm rises from his balls. Freddie accelerates the caress of the clitoris of Carly which ends up enjoying, he ejaculates in the sex of Sam, who yells like a whore.

"Fuck! It's too good! Haaaaa fuck! What a dick!" Sam did not hesitate to scream, her cry shrieking throughout the house.

They all end up collapsing on top of each other: Sam sleeping on Carly's back, Carly sleeping on Melanie's husband, and Freddie in his original position.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence and calm, they decided to go inside. The heat became really stifling, they took a very nice shower to three, they exchanged hot torrents and caress the bodies of each.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said leaving her left nipple that he had in mouth "what did you mean by hardcore sex?"  
"Oh, you know, just the classic: deep throat, gang bang, anal/vaginal DP and TP, facial, fist-fucking, felching, cfnm/cmnf, bdsm ..." Sam answers with stars in her eyes, just thinking of old memories excites her again "I've done a lot of things, except the disgusting stuff."  
"To hear you, I will believe that you have porn" he laughs at the absurdity of his words.

Sam exchanges a smile complicit with Carly, who blushes slightly by sticking closer to their man, while the blonde is positioned in front of them taking a pose seductive; putting her hands behind her head by arching her back to expose even more her big breasts, and bending a leg upwards.

"Remember the porn movies I recommended to you? Imagine me now with a pink mask and short red hair" Sam gave him a provocative smile.

Freddie thought for a few seconds before opening his mouth wide like an idiot.

"No, it's impossible, do not tell me ... Beacky ... is that you?!"

He could not believe it! Beacky SweetCandy is his favorite pornstar, he often masturbated by watching the magazines and porn movies he hides in his home hiding place. She was a new girl who came into the trade five years ago and quickly became popular. No one knew her personal identity, she always wore a pink mask and make-up ... And her short red hair ( **A/N: Anko Mitarashi's hairstyle of " _Naruto_ "**) must also be a wig like Sam has long hair, arriving to the lower back like his wife/her sister.

Fuck! It's really a shock! Sam doing porn, lesbian porn in the majority of her movies but porn nevertheless.

"It was before my webshow when I was bored, I like sex a lot and I wanted to do something else" Sam explains to him while kneeling, while Carly sits him on the tiled floor of the shower and she squeezes against him, the water still flowing gently on them "I had seen a couple of girls fingering themselves behind the bushes while a pervert little boy filming them in masturbating himself. I banged him by taking his phone and I was going to destroy it, but I found sexy to be filming. I did not want to be recognized so I took a mask/wig and here."  
"I knew it while I was cleaning the apartment, I fell on her wig/mask in his " ** _adult_** " hiding place in her closet" Carly explains to him while caressing his muscular torso, before blushing at this she will said "I asked her for explanations and I was a little curious, and that's when she perverted me."  
"Pff, like I needed to do this" the blonde mocks openly by slapping the vulnerable buttock of her girlfriend/best friend "it did not take ten seconds to devour my pussy after showing it to you, and our little Carly knows how to eat the pussy, but not as much as my ass."

Carly shouted as she throws herself on the blonde to try to silence her, but Sam laughs again. She put it on her stomach, put her hands behind her lower back and Sam sits on it ( _hands and the back_ ), the blonde also gives her a slap on her firm buttocks for punish her. Carly excuses herself and Sam is content, but not before playing with her asshole still a little open, fingering her and deepening her hand as she had wanted fist-fucking her for a while.

"So Dork, when are you gonna fuck my sister?" Sam says by entering her five fingers inside the anus of Carly but not the whole hand, which is worth to snatch from the groans of the brunette.  
"Uh, well I ..." Freddie shakes his head, he will treat that Sam being a former pornstar later "it's not like I had a choice, I'm not the type to force people, and still less my wife."  
"It does not matter at the moment, you have two big nymphomaniacs for you all alone" his sister-in-law makes him a naughty smile "you're lucky, Fredlove."  
"I feel a bit bad for cheating on your sister, I love her but she still refuses me. I wonder if-" he was cut off by Sam bending over to kiss him.  
"Do not think that! She's still in love with you, she told me" Sam said after breaking the kiss "Carls and I are still so, in a certain way. It's not for nothing that we're together, you're the only man we really love!"  
"And if she's stuck with you" Carly joins them behind the blonde, kissing him in turn "so it's not with a lover she'll do anything."  
"I feel like Jonah" Freddie feels a stomach ache at this thought.  
"You're nothing like this cheater! This pig has played with us" Sam takes his hands to put on her big breasts, then she closes his hands smiling to grab her ample breast "and you, we are the ones who play with you."  
"Believe us, when the opportunity comes" Carly adds by slipping between the legs of the busty blonde to come take care of his flabby cock "we'll help you for Melanie and if she surprises us, we'll use our skills to help you. She really needs your good cock in her ass."

Reassured, he got up with his women and they finished washing. They spent the day naked, lunch too, but they wanted to take advantage of the nap to start again. Freddie still sodomized Carly with pleasure, who really cum as ever from ass, and he fucked Sam's pussy while putting two fingers in her anus. He was really emptied and exhausted like them.

During dinner, Melanie pointed out to him that he had had to abuse the sun so much that he was exhausted. Fortunately, as usual, Melanie was also tired of her day with her mother and Freddie was able to sleep from the sleep of the righteous, but the holidays were far from over.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Melanie Benson as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Sam Puckett as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Carly Shay as Miranda Cosgrove**


	3. Melanie enters in the dance

**A/N: This is a new chapter, the name of the title of which means everything. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - Melanie enters in the dance**

 **Pam's Residence, Italy  
** **Somewhere in Gallura, north-east of Sardinia  
** **A week later,**

It's been a little more than a week that they are at his mother-in-law's house and failing to fuck his wife, really too lazy and stuck to do it at Pam, Freddie Benson takes advantage of every opportunity to get his balls emptied by his sister-in-law and Carly. Walking in the trails around the house, shopping in town, etc ... Of the blow, he spends almost more time with them than with Melanie who blames him. He must be more on his guard.

Looking back, it's kind of funny that Sam became his sister-in-law, if his myself of 13-year-old would have ever imagined such a thing, he would now have a syncope. In a somewhat twisted manner, his first two loves have also become his wives and at least, they never say no to a little treat.

After explaining the situation to the girls, he is more present with his wife for two days but Melanie still refuses to do it in the evening, in the intimacy of their room, by fear they may be heard by the other three women occupants of the large house.

After two days, Freddie begins to regret not taking advantage of the two good sluts lend to everything, who are on the other side of the corridor. He suspects that they do not deprive themselves to relieve each other. As a last chance, he asks his wife to at least make a small preliminary. She refuses, telling him that she does not like to do that. Disappointed, he decides to fall asleep once again frustrated by his wife who does not fulfill her conjugal duties.

He dreamed of his wife more sexually liberated, offering herself to his desires, very happy to offer herself unreservedly as her twin, of which Sam is absolutely not cold in the eyes. Freddie dreamed of an naked Melanie kneeling on the bed and leaning forward to enjoy the pussy deliciously offered by another beautiful woman with jet-black hair. Melanie slipped her fingers into her sex to open her delicate wet slit, she collects the juice to use it as a lubricant for her ass, while she slipped the tip of her tongue along the brunette's slit to her clitoris that she teased without pity. Melanie hums the name of Tasha between her lips before lowering her head to go to her anus. Tasha was lying on the bed with her legs spread, she supports herself on one arm and slipped her fingers with her free hand into her lover's blonde hair, she giggled in feeling Melanie's tongue tease her asshole and her breathing tickling her wet pussy. That was all he remembered before he woke up.

Because about three o'clock in the morning, the only male of the residence awoke suddenly, his bladder being full. He slept naked and not wanting to get dressed just to walk a few yards in the corridor, Freddie goes to the toilet. He relieves himself, washes his hands and goes up the corridor gently so as not to wake anyone up.

It was a bit random that he dreams of Tasha Gibson, he has not heard of her or Gibby Gibson, her husband, for years. He has never been too friendly with Gibby, especially when he was doing his knocks off to "steal" the girlfriends of others, be it the big brother artist of Carly or himself. He sees his wife Tasha almost every day, whether it's publicities or magazines. She became a celebrated top model, especially regarding her nudity or almost nudity in some famous magazines. Whatever, it's just a dream!

His door is all at end, a few meters before is the girls' room. He stops in front, envious of their games and just by thinking, his cock swells slightly. He decides to see them again the next day, Freddie is about to leave when the door opens. It's Carly!

Her friend with black hair of coal wore a bathrobe/nightie that fell to her ankles. This nightie is totally transparent, he can see her small nipples through the low fabric in tulle embroidered of a floral motif, and this «pajamas» was closed in the hollow of the neckline by a knot of satin. Carly has always been gifted in the fashion, even for fine lingerie. However, in her position, her nightie shows her navel up her thighs and Freddie could see clearly her crotch.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asks him as she is enough happy to see him in Adam's outfit.  
"Nothing, I got up to go to the toilet, and you?" Freddie answers trying not to think about fucking her here and now.  
"Same" she advances by smiling, she passes her hand on his cock half hard and crosses the corridor by swinging her hips.

Her beautiful little ass through the transparent fabric wakes up in him a crazy desire to fuck her in the hallway, no matter if he gets caught. Unwittingly, he is hard again like steel, Carly sits on the toilet in leaving the door wide open, she does what she has to do and takes paper to clean herself gently. He remains in the middle of the corridor, naked as she relieves herself before him, he looks at her as a hungry for sex. She comes back to him, she just freezes at her height and smiles him again.

"You know, I miss your big cock, I love it, you know" Carly said as she undid the knot of the nightie to open it completely, unveiling her athletic body ( ** _similar to Shelby Marx as a teenager_** ) "Sam and I talked, we thought about moving to Florida, close enough to you to meet us more often. So you just have to wrinkle a muscle or something else, to get treatment at your favorite physiotherapist."  
"Your body misses me too, and that of your girlfriend too. My darling does not want to fuck here because of you and Pam" he sighs annoyance.  
"Melanie is too stupid, darling. How would she not want your big member?" she catches his cock with both hands saying this, she gently masturbates his cock while his breathing runs.  
"Not here, my wife could get up too to piss" he whispers in case if.  
"Don't care! I love too your dick, I want it!" Carly accelerates the rhythm of these hands.

She kneels down and begins to suck him like a crazy, Freddie lets himself do it. He too wants it too!

"Ohhh, they look really full, darling" the brunette said to him licking his big and beautiful balls.  
"Yes, nothing for two days, you know very well ..."  
"Yesss! Sperm is Sam's stuff, but I want to swallow it all today" Carly takes again his cock in her mouth.

Freddie holds her head in his both hands as if it was her ass and he fucks her. Her mouth is superb, a real pussy, he contains himself for not to moan. Carly sucks him divinely and she caresses her clit at the same time. One hand on his head for the rhythm and the other descends on her little breast, he squeezes it, her moans are choked by his cock. He bites his lip to avoid bellowing in the corridor, her saliva flows along his balls and he hears big drops fall on the ground.

"Hhha what a sucker! You're too talented, my bitch!"

Carly looks at him with eyes that sparkle, she also appreciates this moment but suddenly, Carly freezes.

"What? I have not yet cum" Freddie complains softly.

Her eyes are taped on something behind him. With his hand, he still makes her mouth coming-and-going on his cock but Carly puts less energy. Intrigued, the young husband sketches a movement back and what was his surprise to discover who is behind him right now.

Melanie Benson was there! The door of their open bedroom, his blonde is naked ( _he is amazed knowing she showed very little of her pretty skin in recent years_ ), her nipples stiffened, a hand on her pussy, Freddie did not know what to do.

Seeing his wife say no words and visibly excited by the show, the animal and instinctive side of Freddie takes over. He puts in profile and encourages Carly to resume her blowjob more beautiful. The brunette does not pray, Carly takes all his cock in mouth without flinching, Freddie looks at his wife a few meters. Melanie stares at him while masturbating, something he had never seen her do before. She refused that he make her cunnis and she lets him hardly touch her pussy.

Carly does not lose the rhythm, he is about to cum and he warns her. She nods, ready to receive his juice and here are three big jets in her mouth. Carly is less accustomed than her best friend/girlfriend in this art, she does not manage to keep everything in her mouth, his sperm overflowing from her lips. Freddie continues to cum, his jets land on her face and breasts, Carly picks up his cum around her mouth with her tongue.

"Sam is right, your sperm is delicious" Carly says as he smiles at her.  
"Show me!" Freddie had not noticed it, but his wife is now with them.

Melanie is right there, focused on his ejaculation. He had not really seen her approaching with her finger. She picks up a sip of his cum on Carly's little chest, the blonde turns to her husband and carries his seed to her mouth.

"Hmmm but yes! It has good taste" Melanie declares from her ' _ **tasting'**_ after a long silence.

Still staring at him, his wife kneels beside Carly and she starts sucking his cock to clean it, Freddie can not believe it! A few hours before, Melanie categorically refused what she is doing right now!

* * *

Once his dick perfectly cleaned, Melanie gets up and kisses at full mouth. She then pulled him to their bedroom, still holding his member of flesh in her hand.

"C'mon, your fuck has me really excited, you bastard. You will fucked me, I said ' _fucked_ ' like you fucked my sister and Carly these last few days, is not it bastard?" the blonde says, Freddie smiles and he drools in advance of the sequel. Just before entering the bedroom, Melanie turns to Carly "you too, comes my bitch."

Arriving in front of their bed, his wife sat on the edge and began to jerk him gently, Carly got rid of her nightie and positioned himself beside her.

"Kiss her while I make you harden" Melanie orders him, her husband kisses Carly and fondling her beautiful little pussy, the brunette is soaked.

Freddie puts two fingers directly into her and Carly moans, his wife licks his cock and massages his balls, she hesitates to stick his penis in her mouth, but these licks allow her to harden his thick venous dick. He feels a hand caressing his buttocks.

"Wait Melly, I'll show you how to do it."

The former technical producer of iCarly recognizes the voice of Sam, he turns away from Carly to see directly his sister-in-law. Sam wears an even lighter outfit that her best friend/girlfriend wore earlier, Melanie's twin sister's outfit consists of a yellow top so tiny that the bottom of her breasts protrude from the top, as well as a yellow tanga. Sam stands beside his wife.

"Do not be afraid, it's not gonna bite you! Look at my darling" Sam puts her hand over his wife's and firmly, she begins to jerk him, she covers Melanie's on his balls by kneading them well with her other hand "like that, do not hesitate! You do not hurt him and he loves it, look at him."

Freddie smiles and feels that his cock also loves this treatment, he takes again the mouth of Carly and adds one other finger in her sex. Her wet runs on his fingers, Sam continues to explain to his wife the art of blowjob.

"I show you and after, you do like me, okay?" she says and her sister agrees. Sam looks at him and smiles in corner, she gently swallows his cock up to the mid-length making some back-and-forth "hmmmm too good! Your husband has a dick so good my beautiful, at yours!"

Melanie imitates her twin sister with less assurance but the effect is there, not as good as Sam certainly but seeing his wife suck him enchants him. Sam helps Melanie with her hands by pushing her against him so that she swallows a little more his cock, returned to its maximum. His sister-in-law massages his balls.

"You love seeing your wife sucking you, is not it my bastard? Yes, that's good, right!"

He moaned softly as an answer. After a few moments of blowjob, Melanie retires to resume her breathing for lack of habit. She looks at him with a look that he did not recognize, full of savagery. Sam takes his cock in the mouth and accelerates the pace, as she does so well, he raises her top to release her big boobs before catching one and squeeze it. He knows she loves it. Carly gets on all fours and gets in front of her girlfriend to lick her pussy, Sam spreads her thighs and enjoys, while motivating her sister.

"Go my darling, swallow this dick and go as deep as me!"

Melanie gives him a look of embers again and she sucks him thoroughly staring at him. After a few back-and-forth, his wife grabs his buttocks and accelerates again.

"Yes, my darling, you have understood everything. Look how your man loves!"

Her husband moaned louder and louder. As with Sam earlier, he grabs her breasts in full hands and squeezes them.

"Haaaa sweetheart! Go, suck me haaaa yes!"

While Melanie seems to take a taste for the blowjob, and always motivating, Sam plunges a hand between her sister's thighs. Melanie worries, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Concentrate on his cock, let me do."

His wife closes her eyes and resumes her pace, while Sam plays with Melanie's clit.

"Hmmm, she wets this bitch, Freddork, it makes her get wet, this blowjob" Sam says while raising Carly, she kisses her while she is full of wet from her own pussy "do the same at my sister, baby!"

Like a cat always in doggy style, Carly puts between Melanie's thighs and laps her pussy gently. Freddie feels his wife shudder, but it motivates her and she accelerates again. Finally, he fucks her mouth. Sam gets up to take his head and tie it on her breasts, he grabs her buttocks to find her wet hole and pushes a finger into her.

"Fuck! You're a lucky guy: you've got 9 holes just for you! You're gonna have to take strength, my dirty pig" Sam whispers in his ear after a moan.

Freddie feels his sap ready to burst, his wife cum under the tongues of Carly and she releases his cock. Sam does not lose a second and she masturbates him very strong by pointing his rod on his wife, his jets of cum come out and land on the face of Melanie, who licks his seed. The sister of his wife leans and mixes her tongue to that of her sister to recover his juice on the face and clean his dick. He is a man filled by this blowjob hopeless conjugal.

"Melly, we'll tell Pam tomorrow that we're going to take a ride to the shack near the river" Sam said to her, sliding her tongue at lips ajar from her twin "we'll make you try new things again."  
"Um, I do not know if-" Melanie tried to retort but she received a spanking from Carly, she was shocked.  
"You do not behave like a model wife" Carly scolds her softly, frowning "from now on, you will not refuse him anymore. We'll help you take on your role as a married whore and we help you at become the sperm discharge you have to be. It's your punishment to frustrate our man!"  
"We're going to help you revive your sex life" Sam adds, recovering traces of sperm on her body "from now on, you'll have to share him because he's our male every three. Go, we leave you in lover, good night Melly, Freddarling."  
"Good night, my stallion, you will fuck my ass tomorrow. Okay, it miss me" Carly said after kissing them fiercely, stroking his cock and her pussy.

Both go out at the same time that Carly gets her nightie and Sam closes the door behind them. Freddie turns to Melanie, she still has that look of embers in her eyes.

"So, you loved my blowjob, my love?"  
"Yes, a lot! Since the time I was waiting" he replies, feeling a bit embarrassed "are not you angry?"  
"No, you're right, I need their training" Melanie reassures him by caressing his chest with love "tomorrow, you can sodomize me too? Carly seems to love."  
"Of course I've been dreaming about it for years!"  
"Let's go to bed. If I have trouble falling asleep, we can ... fuck, what do you think?"

Freddie gets up and kisses her fiercely by lifting her like an bride and laying her on their bed.

Finally! His Melanie wants him! Their love will endure forever!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Melanie Benson as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Sam Puckett as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Carly Shay as Miranda Cosgrove**


	4. His wife attracts her childhood friend

**A/N: This chapter can be seen as a sequel at the story, as it takes a new turn. We find of course Freddie Benson and his charming (and unstuck) wife Melanie Benson (formerly Puckett) with a new woman, True Jackson of "True Jackson, VP". I will let you discover the contents of the chapter. Mention of threesome/interracial smut, you are warned!**

 **Have fun!**

 **Warning! It's very important: for those who have seen the trailer of "Life Is Strange: Before The Storm", I have two good news to announce you (according to what I know from the information obtained on various sites) and you will probably be very happy to know them. The news is at the end of the chapter, enjoy the story before.**

 **...**

 **04 - His wife attracts her childhood friend**

 **Orlando, Florida (FL)  
** **Benson's villa, autumn 2025**

That of change in his sex life since this summer and orgiastic fucks to 4 with his wife, his sister-in-law and his best friend. Melanie has really changed since she surprised him with Carly in the corridor, and with the help of her sister, she is now a new woman. She went from the frigid woman to the joyful slut freed from all sexual contradictions.

Freddie Benson is like a king in this harem but quickly, the work, the vagaries of everyday life and the distance make that their parts of fucks space out in time. Carly & Sam will take time to move into Florida as they have their own lives in LA, their friends, these things will take a while before returning to **_their_** normalities.

Today, they are in the middle of November, on a Friday night. Melanie comes home from work, she tells him she has met her best childhood friend.

It had been almost five years since he no longer heard of her. Her childhood friend is True Jackson and she is the CEO of Mad Style, at NY, she is a beautiful young ebony of their generation and at really everything to please men. She is very attracted to him as she is the opposite of his wife: True is a tall brown-haired woman with brown eyes and at the ' _white coffee_ ' skin, while Melanie is a blond woman with blue eyes and white skin, they are like day and night. True also has her dog character when he met him the first time, certainly because of her position as CEO, resulting in a certain mixture of feeling about her. Both excited by her 90E but still suspicious as she rears up herself for nothing.

Melanie Benson announces that she is coming to dinner the following evening.

"Ah yes? She will be accompanied by her husband?" Freddie asks his wife for confirmation.  
"No, they divorced two years ago" Melanie responds with a certain joy in her voice, he wonders why such enthusiasm.

Melanie announces that they will have an afternoon of shopping, and it will be up to her kind husband to prepare the meal. Once dinner on the fire, Freddie runs to prepare elegantly without making too much. The girls return at last around 7:30pm, all happy and content with their purchases. While their guest goes to repolder the nose, Melanie joins him and kisses him madly by passing her hand to his crotch.

"Good evening, it was time!" he teases her by false pleading.  
"Yes, sorry, we talked a lot" his wife consoles him with a chaste kiss on his cheek, as she slips her hand into his pants "poor thing, her husband no longer touched her, he even went elsewhere. True is a real pussy lacking cocks, she has not stopped watching the guys, hihi!"  
"At this point? However ..." he said thinking thoughtfully.  
"However what? My friend like you?" she asks with an innocent smile, as she descends her hands lower down to knead his balls "you would like to fuck her too?"  
"Euhh ... no, not especially" he blushes lightly at this thought, it always embarrasses him a little that his wife talks to him to fuck other women with her, she even made a list of candidate "you know my position on her and her character, but you also know my taste for beautiful opulent breasts."  
"Yes, you and the big boobs, hihi" she chuckled, palpating his balls one last time before pulling her hand out and adjusting his pants "you're gonna be happy then, True put on a very open top. Try not to harden, darling!"

Just after Melanie finishes talking, True joins them and indeed, her top is really _open_ , so to say it was open doors. He even had the impression that she was not wearing a bra. They kiss on the cheek, say some trivialities and they take the aperitif in the kitchen. Freddie finds her more relaxed and cool than before, they go to the table.

True finds herself in front of him. They eat, drink, talk a lot but his eyes scrutinize those voluptuous mountains on the table. Melanie notices this and quite naturally, she places her hand on his thigh, her hand rises and caresses his packet over his pants. Freddie is not slow to harden like a donkey.

"Honey, you bring dessert and champagne?" Melanie turns to her sweet husband with a big smile.  
"Yes, of course" Freddie looks at her, trying to hide his slight nervousness.

He gets up and of course, impossible to hide his penis in full erection in these tight pants totally deformed. True looks and opens her eyes, it's even less obvious to hide the truth when he turns. He is as hard as a stone, Freddie goes to the kitchen to look for the dessert. He hears whispers from the dining room, he makes noise in the kitchen but he can not help but listen.

"You saw his cock, pretty, right?"  
"Oh yes, you're lucky. At least, he makes you love ..."  
"Yes, but I do not suffice him. He fucks elsewhere with my consent."  
"Ha ... and you let him do it?"  
"Yes ... you would like to see his stiff cock?"  
"You're kidding?"  
"No! Go and confess, you want him and me too, I will like to see you fuck with my husband."  
"Really! You ... you'd leave me with him ..."  
"Yes, it's been 2 years since you do not fuck, it's not good for your health, darling."

Freddie could not believe it! His wife so prude and stuck four months ago now attracted one of her friends for he fuck her!

* * *

More calm, he decided to come back and strangely, they had exchanged the places. Each its part of ice cream pie and its cup, they talk about actus subjects and then, when they laugh at one of them, True puts her hand _by reflex_ on the top of his thigh.

He pretends to see nothing and feel ... New cup, her hand is still there, he sees exchanges of looks between the girls. True starts, she gently caresses his cock over his pants, Melanie smiles at him and gives him a wink. Freddie does not take long to become hard again, he does not know what to do.

"Hmmm, he hardened Melly, I can ..." True declares looking at his wife.  
"Yes, go ahead, it's yours."

True turns to him and grabs his rod.

"You wanna fuck me, bastard, you wanna fuck me?" the ebony said with trembling excitement in her body.  
"Before, show me your breasts!" he answers defiantly, if they wanted that, they will have it.

True quickly removes her top in seconds and he finally discovers these beautiful and big naked tits. A delight for the eyes, two wonderful milk chocolate fondant to devour. Freddie throws himself on them and licks them, sucks them, kisses them, nibbles them ... he quickly becomes mad. True is all panting, she tries to unbutton his pants, he adjusts to facilitate her task.

The ebony pulls the rivets of the pants like a hungry woman, she pulls his boxer down and she plunges eagerly on his cock just released. He groans because she sucks him like a possessed, he feels very well how much this female was in deficiency, she passes her hand and massages his balls. She knows what to do, the beautiful CEO.

Melanie looks at them smiling, her breasts points, she caresses True's thigh as if to motivate her, her left hand weighs one of her big black breasts with joy. What a breast! True turns and leaves Melanie unbutton her pants, he discovers a beautiful black shorty.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I want to feel your juice in my pussy!" True told him after taking a breath and looking at his eyes.  
"Yes, my lovely whore, I'll be glad to do it!"

The ebony gets up, she removes her shorty and comes impaled herself directly on him. Freddie finds himself with her big shells just at the level of the mouth, he feasts of these tits with his mouth and his hands. True rages on his cock, she squeals and he feels her wet lubricate his cock like never before he had felt it. Melanie comes to kiss him warmly, he feels his wife very excited, her breasts are all hard. He suddenly feels her hand rest on his and massage True's breast.

"They're beautiful, are not they, darling?"  
"Yes, very hard too, they are as big as my twin sister!"  
"Taste it, it's delicious!"

Melanie leans and licks the brownish nipple of her best friend, she catches the nipple and chews it, licks it. True seems to appreciate and caress the blond hair of his wife, while continuing to swing along from his perforator. His wife stands up, True looks at her and they come closer and kisses greedily, he smiles as they caress the breasts.

Hmmm, what a beautiful vision! Melanie stands out and impatient, she removes her top and her bra to release her pretty pink nipples all stretched. The girls resume their mutual caresses, he caresses the ass of his wife by forcing the passage under her jeans, his hand finally returns and his finger falls on her anus a little open. She arches by inviting him to slide his finger into, he push it and she moans gently, the girls kiss again wildly.

Melanie wants more! He feels she is throwing herself back to feel his finger in her little hole ( _and to say that before this summer, she refused and found it ' **dirty** '_). The blonde opens her jeans, which leaves him more room for maneuver, Freddie takes advantage and slips a second fingers inside. She adores!

True pursues her cavalcade on his big manhood and she cum by shouting, he feels her thighs shaken and her vagina contracted, what a delight. He too, Freddie feels that his juice will soon arrive.

"I will soon cum, True!"  
"Go, ejaculate to the bottom of my pussy, please! Well at the bottom, uhhhmmm!"  
"Yes my darling, spit everything in her pussy! She's lacking semen in her pussy!"

Hearing all this, he no longer holds back and he bursts into the belly of the CEO. He feels long spurts of sperm watered her vagina for the natural purpose of fertilizing her, this black slut. The ebony sticks herself to him as if to feel even more the jets at the bottom of her womb.

"Thank you! Thank you! Hhhmmmmm, thanksssss youuuuu! I could not take it anymore" True blows in his ear by contracting her vaginal walls with the aim of extracting more semen "you will have to do it again, my beautiful stallion."

The former technical producer of iCarly smiles, glad to have a new mistress with such a nice pair of big tits of the level of Sam. True retires and lies down, exhausted and happy, Melanie profits from his truncheon of venous flesh still very alive to come suck it and enjoy the last drops of sperm coming out.

The blonde cleans his penis and his balls full of juice, he is at angels! With lips full of cum, Melanie walks over to True and they greedily kisses once more. His wife straightened up to come and kiss him.

"Thanks for it, darling."  
"No worries, I loved it!"  
"Ok True, it's late so you're going to sleep here tonight, ok my darling?"  
"Well, not yet sleeping ... I'm still all wet and I need my favorite toy to relieve me a bit too, is not that my white stallion?"

Melanie's husband is all smiles and he already knows that the night will be short, but how hot!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I wanted to finish with a small interracial sex. I hope you liked it!**

 **I will not make you wait anymore, here is the news (which I read in the preorder version): I suppose you are aware but I will tell you, we will have a new LiS under the name "Life is Strange: Before The Storm" (LiS BTS). This is a prequel where we will follow the adventures of Chloe & Rachel, there will be no time control but it seems that there will be strange phenomena during the game.**

 **But this is not yet one of the two news I want you to share, the first new is that this game will be developed by "Deck Nine Games" (and not DONTNOD Entertainment) and it will be released on August 31 this year (less than three months to wait, perfect). The second, and certainly the best, new is that DONTNOD confirms that the development of LiS2, so why are we learning the future release of LiS BTS? Well, I guess you'll have assumed it like me is that there will be TWO LiS ! The prequel (by Deck Nine Games) at the end of the summer and the season 2 (by DONTNOD Entertainment) in a few years.**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Melanie Benson as Jennette McCurdy**

 **True Jackson as Keke Palmer**


End file.
